


Goodbye Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the immediate aftermath of Children of Earth Day Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Goodbye Love  
> Pairing:Jack/Ianto  
> Rating: PG  
> Notes: I'm not sure what will happen tonight but for now this is a piece inspired by day four. Certainly not my best writing but to me it felt right for Ianto.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is owned by its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended. The title is taken from RENT which is the work of the very talented Jonathan Larson.

Ianto was scared for a few moments as the light blinded him. A moment or two later he felt the echo of a kiss and was joined by Jack.

"Where are we? Is this heaven?"

Jack took his hand. "You're here to be with your family, Ianto. I'm so sorry, I don't know how much time I have."

As Ianto's eyes adjusted to the light he saw his parents, grandparents, two aunts and one of his cousins. Standing beside them smiling sadly were Tosh and Owen. "Wow, heaven must have really efficient admin," said Ianto.

Jack smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Go on, Ianto, the light is safe. They'll take care of you."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't think so but I love you, Ianto, and I'm sorry you died so young."

Ianto was about to reply when Jack's hand slipped from his and he was gone. Struggling to smile he walked towards the light and was soon surrounded by warmth.

On the cold hard floor Jack gasped as he awoke, for a second he was relieved until he remembered.


End file.
